Fruit Family: One-Shot
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: Yuya and Yuzu (Zuzu) one-shot with their bundle of joyfruit, Kenji. Fruitshipping, don't like don't read!


**The Sakaki Family**

* * *

"8…. 9….. 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Yuya unfolded his eyes and looks around the family room, wondering where his son would be hiding. He started leaning low and observed around. He's not under the tables or the furniture. He stood from his position and headed to his and Zuzu's room. He's not there either. _Good. I don't want him to find whatever we have in there-_ He heard a thump from the kid's room. He slowly walked over there with a wide grin on his face, thinking that he will now be able to find him. The noise came from the closet door, so he slowly reached his hand on the doorknob, grabbed it and quickly opened it wide.

"Ahh-ha- err what?" Yuya's expression changed from a definite look to puzzlement by the time he saw no sign of him. _Hmm where could he be?_ He thought for a moment, and then slowly looked up at one of the top shelves in the closet, seeing some indication of his son, trying to cover his body by wrapping blankets around him. Yuya just nodded to himself, and quickly removed the blankets from existence.

"Found ya!" The father pointed where the son is, as he looked at him and briskly got out of the closet door.

"Nooo you didn't!" The son ran as a bullet outside the house, basically having his father to find him again. Yuya just chuckled and traced his steps towards the backyard. Outside there's a little gym set/playground his son uses to be athletic like his dad. He looks around and soon spotted him digging up a hole so he can bury himself, hiding. Yuya couldn't hold his laughter.

"You think you can hide by digging up a grave for yourself?" He then walked over to his son, and softly putting his little shovel down. The six-year-old Kenji then looked up at him.

"Well yyeeaahhh," Kenji loved to lengthen his words. "It would be the last place to look for me," Yuya then traced his fingers across his chin comically.

"Well that's true…. But what would happen if I didn't find you?"

"Simple," the youngster then picked up his shovel and points it to the sky. "I'll dig myself up!"

"Really? When?"

"Weellllll….. I don't know…"

"Exactly!" Yuya then picked his son up, having him dropping his shovel in the process. He started twirling him around, holding him up like an airplane. Kenji couldn't help but laugh with the wind and gravity tickling his stomach. Yuya then got dizzy and put him down, and fell over and laughed along with his son.  
"Nobody's diggin' anyone's grave on my watch!" A feminine voice came clearly out of nowhere, until Yuya recovered his balance and looked towards the direction's sound of her voice. Zuzu has her arms crossed and her foot repeatedly tapping the ground. Yuya looked frightened by her expression.

"What? We-we aren't digging a grave! I just said that as an expression! Right, Kenji?"

The boy nodded, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't give that look! I heard what you too were talking about!"

"Every word?" Yuya crocked his eyebrow with a smile.

"Yes, every single one!"

"Ok. Then tell me this…" Yuya then walked up to his cute yet finicky wife, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What were we talking about?"

"Well-"

"Come on Kenji! Let's get ready to go to the park!" Yuya surely interrupted Zuzu's answer, having their son getting excited and run into the house; not realizing the screen door was closed and ran into it, falling over. Zuzu panicked and ran towards him, picking him up to comfort him.

"Ooh Kenji my wittle wittle baby, you ok?" Zuzu cooed at the youngster, while he was crying from the impact. He stopped and nodded, and so Zuzu giggled and kiss him on the forehead. "Feeling better?"

Kenji nodded, and so Zuzu put him down. Kenji then opened the screen door and walked inside.

"Pffft, what was that?" Yuya questioned.

"What was what?" Zuzu turned towards his husband.

"He's too old to be picked up like that. He needs to know how to be a man, like me!" Yuya then put his arms up to show his "muscles", which Zuzu sighed in discomfiture.

"Well our son hit his head on the screen door, and as a _parent_ ," She then gives Yuya a glare, which stopped Yuya playing with his arms. "It is our responsibility to take care of our little ones!"

"Aaannddd since when did I agree to that?" Yuya asked, without thinking through.

"Uhh geez I don't know," Zuzu said sarcastically. "Ever since you impregnated me!"

"Ok ok I get the picture!" Yuya said in defeat. He surely should've known the answer to that question. "But I still think he's old enough for his own responsibilities-"

"You questioning me?-"Zuzu gave him a harder glare, which had Yuya stop his protest.

"….. no, no not at all! Hehe," Yuya was sweatdropping, and Zuzu came up to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Yuya. I will never question that."

"Heh, I love you too-"

"Eeewww daddy!" Kenji walked out at the wrong time, which had the parents laughing.

"You ready kiddo?"

* * *

 **AN: To any ARC-V fans, if I got their characters wrong please let me know. I've only watched a few minutes of their first episode, and read some of the fanfiction XD**

 **Other than that I hope you like it! Making another scene right below :)**

* * *

Yuya couldn't find his son anywhere this time. The last he saw him was at their little playground where he was doing exercises, but other than that he was nowhere to be found. He's starting to freak out, and went into the kitchen.

"Zuzu have you seen Kenji anywhere!? He's not in the backyard!"

"What!?" Zuzu's protective mother mode was activated. "I told you to keep an eye on him!"

"I was, but for a split second when I looked away he was- zwwooop, gone!"

And just before Zuzu was going to knocking heads, a knock came from their front door, and they walked over and opened it, revealing their neighbor one house over **(IDK any other characters in the ARC-V universe, but I really want to have one of the characters in the show as the neighbor. Suggest a couple names please so I'll update this story with the character. Read the rest to know where I'm going with this.)** , and Kenji standing side by side with him. Yuya and Zuzu noticed there seems to be a problem.

"I caught your son at my backyard flirting with my daughter," The neighbor wasn't very pleased. The parents then looked at their son, who is blushing from embarrassment. The two then spoke at a similar time.

Zuzu: "Look, I'm very sorry of what happened. It won't happen again-"

Yuya:"Heh, you go Kenji-"He smiled, and Zuzu heard and made a glare at him. Yuya then tries to change his sentence.

"Uhh, I mean, Kenji you're grounded!...?"

* * *

 **AN: I'm totally wanting to make a comic of this incident XD Hilarious! Anyways please R &R and check out my other stories, such as YuGiOh Family OneShots, including DM, GX, ect. characters!~**


End file.
